Information tags in general are known for displaying information of any kind. In one type, the information tag has a body that is provided with a strap for connection to a support or product. The strap may not be convenient to use or provide a sufficiently stable connection, and is often too long, leaving a tail behind in use.
The invention seeks to mitigate or to at least alleviate such problems by providing an improved information tag.